Partners (Para)
Para Summary James Harrison and Niall (as Nick Hewitt) get paired up in English class to make a model that represented the British culture. Para Today was like any other day for the bleached blonde. Walking down the halls to go to his next class, listening to teachers, and meeting new people. At second period though, he knew there was something interesting that was going to happen. Their teacher was talking about an assignment with pairs. The boy wasn’t paying any attention and just started doodling on the back of his notebook. “And James, you’re going to be partners with…” their teacher started, her voice trailing off as she searched the room for a potential partner for the boy. “…Nick” she said, pointing the Irish lad from the back of the room. Hearing his fake name, his head rose up and he eyed the teacher. “Nick, you’re partners with James, now work on your assignment,” she said, pushing James to his direction. The blonde stood up and greeted the other boy. “So… we’re partners, huh?” he awkwardly said, followed by a shaky laugh. Walking back to their seats, he sat down on his own. “Any idea how we’re going to start it? I wasn’t listening to her,” he said with a laugh, opening up his notebook again, but to start writing notes. James let the day flow by him slow and easy. School had been going pretty well untill his second period teacher decided to come along with mess about a project. James sat,bored and quite near the back of the classroom only slightly paying attettion. Jame’s twirled his pencil in his hands,taped his left foot,and even hummed the words to a 1D song. He had so much energy for some reason and just had to let it out. His teacher begun speaking on how the project would be a quater of there semester grade and how she was hoping to see something different this year. She said that the students task was to come up with a model that represented British culture. James could picture in his head, all the models of Big Ben and Eiffel Tower that would be turned in the next day. “I gotta think of something different” He said to himself and begun going into thought After a minute boys and girls begun to pair up with there fellow partners. James had been assigned with the new transfer student.He walked over to the boy,still poundering what his model would be on. Nick had introduced himself and even asked a question yet James was so deep in thought that he didn’t even take notice.A second passed and James looked at the blonde,suddenley feeling a flash of an idea.”One Direction!We’re doing One Direction”He yelled,gathering stares from across the room.James looked around and gave a faint smile to his peers,”Sorry about that I got a little excited haha”He took his seat beside Nick and smile.”Sorry I’m a little jumpy today mate…But ,yeah we’re going to do are project on 1D” The blonde shifted a little bit in his seat. ‘m going to be makin’ a project on the lads and myself. This is going to be an interesting project, he thought, shaking his head as he wrote down One Direction on his notebook. He smiled faintly to his partner and looked at him with a curious expression. “Why’d ya wanna do a project on those lads? I wasn’t expecting a guy like ya to be a fan,” he said, chuckling softly at his statement. Thinking about it a little bit, he just nodded in agreement with what James had wanted to do. He wasn’t totally against the idea, he was actually intrigued by it. They were going to be making a model on him and his best mates. He can’t wait to see how it was going to turn out. The Irish lad can’t wait to tell his mates about this one. They’d definitely be interested at how it was going to turn out as well. “So, like I was asking a while ago. How do you plan on starting the project? I wasn’t entirely listening to her. I was busy drawin’ on m’ notebook.” he said, flipping the page to his doodles for James to see. “Oh, I’m not that big off a fan” Don’t lie to yours,you love those boys, James thought to himself.”I…I just got the idea because you looked like one of them.Yeah,you look like Niall”He said,hoping to hide his inner fan-boy. James took out his own pencil and paper and begun drawing small mini figures of each 1D member. He made sure to add each feature for every boy in carefully. He put emphaises on Harry’s hair,making it curly and detailed. When drawing Zayn he made sure to get his jawline and “bad boy”,urban look going. James made Louis very curvy in figure and put detail on his bum and for Liam he made him humble and shy. Lastly,he drew Niall making sure he had some form of Nandos in his hands.”I think we should make a mini 1D model out of paper mache.” He told Niall,seeming full of excitment as he placed the drawing in Nick’s face. “There a perfect representation of British Culture and pop music” Notes *''Italics are James''' *Normal text are Nick's *Unfinished because of hiatus reasons Category:Para Category:Pair Para Category:Nick Para Category:James Para Category:Unfinished Para